UmbrellaInspired
by ChristyRita
Summary: "Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my Umbrella, you can stand under my Umbrella"- Umbrella, Rihanna ft. Jay-Z  ONE-SHOT


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_Hi guys, so I watched 'Umbrella' and was listening to "Umbrella" and this story came about, before you ask, Yes, this is a one-shot. __**Bolded words are words not spoken by Clare but by other people, **__while underlined words are words spoken by Clare and no one else__ (as dialogue)_

**Umbrella**

**"Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my Umbrella, you can stand under my Umbrella"- Umbrella, Rihanna ft. Jay-Z**

**Clare's P.O.V. **

Everything is falling apart. Just when I'm ready for my fresh new start, it all comes tumbling down, just when I'm ready to begin this new chapter know as the tenth grade, reality kicks in and shows me that not everything is sugary and sweet. What have I done that was so wrong, that my parents are doing this to me? Yes, I know it's not my fault. Yes, I know it would've eventually led to this, and yes, I know that I can't blame myself for what they are doing. But that guilt is still settling in. It's eating away at me and probably will until I find some way to redeem myself. Was it all the racy fan fictions I wrote? I'll delete them all. Was it the fact that I had impure thoughts? I'll rid myself from them. Was it the fact that I kept K.C. a secret? (1) I'll tell them everything.

Is it the fact that I'm falling so hard and so fast, that's its scaring me, for Eli?

_I'll…. No I can't,_

_I shouldn't, _

_No wait I could,_

_Nope I can't. _

_Eli, Eli, stupid, selfish, inconsiderate, sloppy, metal music lover, hoarder, lovable, deep, amazing, honest, sweet, Eli._

I can't give him up. So if my parents are hurting me because of the fact that I'm with him, so be it. I can't give him up. It wouldn't be fair-it wouldn't be right. He's the best thing that (so far) has ever been mine (2).

Ok, so my parents are divorcing, no biggie, I'll get two different bedrooms, two sets of everything, two different homes, maybe two new parents… why? Why, can someone for the love that is pure and holy, tell me why they are hurting me? I know they need their own space, but I still need my parents. Yes, I know that they said that they'll be there for me, but I can't help but think it won't be them, together, helping me.

I remember the day my dad taught me to tell time. Darcy was explaining to Dad why he should upgrade to a newer, tech-ier watch. Dad simply laughed and said **"Well, Darce, if you say so, might as well show Clare over here how to tell time the right way."** And he sat me on his lap explaining the minute hand and the hour hand. Explaining which number each little line meant, showing me how to tell past, quarter till, and present. And I remember giggling when he put it on me and it kept falling of my small wrists. **"Well, maybe when you grow older you'll fit into it."** "Of course I will daddy, that's why we grow, duh" I replied.

Now I sit here at the park watching the little toddlers run around without a care in the world of what is going on around them. They are right when they say childhood is the age of innocence- I sure as hel-heck, did not know what was going on between my parents when I was five. And I sure as heck didn't realize it until they started showing the signs of a family gone wrong.

I'm fingering the watch in my hand thinking about a conversation me and my mom had before. **"It wouldn't be right; can you even picture me doing that?"** "Come on mom," I begged. "It'll be fun, four days of snow and hot chocolate." **"Don't worry about me sweetie, some things are just too risky for my liking."** The days before we went skiing, my mom was reluctant to go. It was fun but my mom had a point she didn't take risks and look where its' left her. The toddlers are all running around, playing hide and seek, chasing birds, doing childlike things. I really hope that they don't end up hurting_. Buzz buzz buzz…_ my phone began to vibrate, _Eli._

_ELI- 3:45pm _

_Hey, do you want to finish our report today or tomorrow_

_ElI-3:55pm_

_Umm hello, Clare? Anyone home._

_Ok, what did I do wrong?_

_ELI- 4:00 pm_

_Clare? Txt me back… like now… please?_

_ELI- 4:05 pm_

_I'm on my hands and knees, call me or text me._

_ELI- 4:15 pm _

_Clare if you don't text me or call me back within the next_

_5 minutes, I will get into Morty and drive to your place_

_Drag you out of your house so you can tell me, what's wrong. _

I looked at my watch 4:17, _ring, ring, ring,_ **"Clare, where are you? You do know that I've been trying to see if you were still alive for the past, I don't know half-hour?"** Eli said in a rather annoyed tone. "Sorry, umm I spaced out for a bit." **"Clare what's wrong?"** "Nothing." I said my voice breaking and tears threatening to fall. **"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."** "The park right near The Dot." **"Stay put, I'll be right over."** I closed my phone as he hung up. The tears began to fall silently; they felt warm against my ice cold skin.

"**Mommy look there's a girl crying."** I heard a toddler say, **"Come on now Alexander it's time to go." "Wait mom,"** I heard running footsteps and I peered up. Right in front of me was a little boy about five. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, kind of Eli-like, only in a tiny version. **"Here, we made this in school today, and I'm supposed to give it to the prettiest girl in the world."** And he handed me this paper heart that had glitter all over it, glue hanging off the sides, and in big black sloppy lettering the words **Smile, I Love YOU.** My face broke into a grin, "Thank you this means so much to me." **"You're welcome, bye."** And this little boy walked back to his mom.

"**Do I have some competition?"** another voice asked. I got up from the place I was sitting and stood in front of Eli. "No, just, you know, a little boy being nice and naïve.**"** My voice was back to breaking and Eli pulled me into a tight hug. I never wanted to let him go. We sat back down and I started to cry, I was staining his shirt with my salty tears. However they weren't just salty tears, they were tears of sadness, tears of anger, annoyance, elation, and most importantly, tears that were falling around not caring about anything that was going on right now. They were tears of every emotion I had pent up in me and was being released.

As my tears came to a stop, Eli lightly pushed me away, and stared into my flushed, red, tear-soaked face, **"What's wrong?"** he asked to which I replied "Everything, I know you can't promise me this, but please don't go, please.". **"Clare, I promise you that I won't leave your side. When it rains, you can stand under my umbrella."** (3) And he hugged me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but strangely enough it began to rain and it startled us, and just as he promised, he protected me from the rain. He hid me in his blazer/sweater thing as we ran back to Morty. He was my umbrella and I'm going to stand with him during and after the storm.

_**

* * *

**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

_: yea, that's the end of this little one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it. Umm yea, I know we're not allowed to put music lyrics into our stories, so hmmm idk it'll stay for now I believe. Anywhos' I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you guys for reading it. P.S. am I for getting something I probably am... So whatever's…? _

**(Insert rose here) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **

(1)- During season 9, do her parents even know that she's seeing K.C.?

(2)- Taylor Swift, "Mine" song reference, yes Clare is aware of the song.

(3)- Rihanna ft, Jay-Z, "Umbrella" song reference, let's say Eli likes a variety of musical genres.


End file.
